


Just Relax

by Jase



Series: Short & Smutty [13]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding, Creampie, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: Aaron's been worried for Chas after she revealed she was pregnant so Robert tries to get him to relax.





	Just Relax

 

“I’m sorry.” The words slipped past Aaron’s lips the moment they walked through the doors to the Mill. The words had been dying to leave his lips almost instantly since he yanked his hand away from Robert's at the pub. He meant nothing by it, he just felt annoyed at his husband for siding with his mum.

“About?” Robert shook his head in confusion as he raised an eyebrow in the way that Aaron liked. The way he knew would make Aaron squirm in just the right way. Aaron had been worried about Chas, and he certainly hadn't helped by bringing Grace up, the least he could do is take his mind off of things.

“When you tried to hold my hand…”

“It's okay, I get it. You don't like public displays of affection.” Robert feigned offense. He knew damn well this wasn't what happened, but he couldn't help himself, winding his husband up was second nature to him.

“Shut up.” Aaron scoffed in return. “I mean it. I'm sorry.” He said as he took Robert's hand into his own, threading their fingers together. “I'm just…I'm worried about her. I want everything to go perfect for her this time.”

“Oi...you have to think positive. Everything will be fine.” Robert said as he stepped closer to Aaron. “She's prepared this time. She didn't hide it. She has Paddy, she has us, she has the whole family come to think of it. Just let her do her thing, she'll know when it's time to take it easy, and if she doesn't then that's when we step in.”

“We?”

“Don't be shocked.” Robert said as he exaggerated his response. “I know we've not always got on, but I do care about your mum you know. Tell you what, if she's still bangging on about the pub when it's finally time for her to take it easy, I'll jump behind the bar and pour some drinks if it'll make you feel better.”

“You, behind the bar?” Aaron laughed. “I'll believe it when I see it.”

Robert took the laughs a sign that Aaron had finally softened a bit, his shoulders had dropped, and his expression had changed. The grumpy worried mood he had been in, had all but faded away. “There's that smile I've been waiting for.” He said and leaned in placing his lips to Aaron's. A soft hum is all he heard in response as Aaron melted into the kiss. It wasn't long before he felt Aaron's hands grabbing on to his hips, making him move his own up to Aaron's face. His thumbs brushed against his stubble, where the soft pricks against his them sent a sensation through him that nearly made his knees give in.

His plan had worked beautifully, the worry was long gone from Aaron eyes, and lust was all that filled them now. Robert gently pulled back keeping his gaze trained on Aaron's lips, as if unable to look away from them. “You wanna take this upstairs?”

Aaron simply nodded, unable to think of the proper response, his mind was already going through everything he was going to do to Robert. It was difficult enough as it was not to take him right there and then, to have him on the sofa, and the kitchen table, on the counters, even on the floor.

He had only closed their bedroom door behind them when he gently shoved Robert into their be. He was done waiting. Between how caring Robert had been for him and his mum, he'd never wanted him more. It was this side of him that he loved more than anything. The side only he got to see.

“I like where this is going.” Robert said with a smirk on his face only seconds before Aaron grabbed him by his waist, and flipped him around in a single motion. With his face flat against the bed, Robert turned his head enough to make eye contact with Aaron.  “Oh, I really like where this is going.” He said breathlessly.

Aaron leaned down and hovered over Robert for a moment, invading his space without really touching. He was teasing him, making him squirm beneath him, making him ache for what was to come. His chest pressed against Robert's back, his warm breath sent shivers down his neck, and finally he leaned down and placed his lips to Robert's neck. He slowly peppered a trail of kisses up his neck until he reached just behind his ear, then whispered into it. “I'm going to have you, just like this.”

Robert tried to turn only to have Aaron hold him in place, pushing him harder into their bed. “What did I just say?” Aaron whispered into Robert's ear. “I'm going to have you just like this, so you be a good lad, and stay put.” He'd barely begun but the thoughts running through his head already had him hard. He reached down, touching himself, squeezing at his erection, only to quickly let go and slide his fingers beneath the waistband of Robert's jeans. As much as he wanted to touch himself, what he really wanted was hidden beneath the fabric that his fingers held on to. In one forceful motion he slid the jeans down, past Robert's thighs, and to his ankles. Keeping a hand firmly on his lower back, Aaron retreated slightly to take in the view, Robert's arse was one for the books, the word perfect was the only way to describe it. Round, bubbly, with just the smallest dust of peach fuzz. It drove him wild just looking at it. He bit his lower lip and moved his hand from Robert's back. He needed both of them for what he wanted to do. With one hand on each of Robert's cheek, he pulled them apart, the pink tender skin of his hole was nearly begging for attention. Just like before, he leaned in, hovering over it, close enough for Robert to feel his breath, but not close enough for him to feel his touch.

“Aaron.” Robert's voice came like a whimper. He was desperate. He had planned and taking Aaron's mind off of things, on getting him to relax, but Aaron ended taking things into his own hands, making him unravel like his plaything.

Aaron grinned as heard Robert's plea and leaned in a bit closer. Gently, he rubbed his own cheek around the inside of Robert's arse cheeks, the prickles of his beard making him nearly squirm at the touch, it was pure torture.

“Aaron.” Again, Robert whimpered.

Only then did Aaron finally give in. He dove right in. His tongue probing at Robert's hole. His hands spread him further apart and his tongue worked like magic. The filthy sounds that came from Robert's mouth only served to further making him hard, making him ache for release. He continued to drag his tongue along the edges of Robert's hole, teasing, making him whimper, and reached down to grab a hold of himself through his jeans.

Robert couldn't handle it any further, he began to rock himself in place, the friction caused between his stomach and there bed was nearly enough to feel like a stroke. He pushed further on to Aaron's face wanting more. He tried to lift himself off of the bed only for Aaron to push him back down again. “Aaron, please.” He whimpered.

“What did I say?” Aaron's voice came like gravel. It was full of lust, of grit, it was full of everything that made Robert squirm beneath him. Without any further word, he leaned down, spreading Robert's cheeks apart again, and spit directly onto his hole. There was no time for lube, he wanted his husband there and then, this would have to do.

“Fuck.” The word breathlessly left Robert's lips as he heard the jingling of Aaron's belt. He knew what that meant, he knew what was coming, and he there his head back in ecstasy as he felt Aaron push into him. “Fuuuuuuck.” He moaned as he felt the sting, the sweat fucking sting that comes when his hole is being stretched by the intrusion. It only lasts seconds. Then he smiles as he feels the the rest of Aaron's dick glide into him, having passed the threshold. The feeling is almost feels like a cool sensation, it's too hard to describe outside of that, but it feels amazing and it nearly makes him laugh. Not because there's anything funny about it, but simply because it feels so fucking good, there's no other way to express what it feels like. He gasps through it with a smile and simply play pushes back into Aaron, wanting every inch of him inside. He's loving this, loving every second of it, but his dick is aching and he tries to reach for it, tries to life himself enough to take a hold, and again he's faced with resistance. Aaron's pushing him back. Only this time he shoves him harder into the bed. He grabs him by the hair and holds him in place.

“Not so cheeky now, are ya?” He asks.

This was his punishment for earlier, this is what he got for teasing Aaron when he was worried, this was something to make a note of. It was something he'd have to do more often. “Fuck me, Aaron.” He moaned. “Harder.”

Aaron complied. He pulled back as far as he could without pulling out, then slammed back into him.

“Fuck.” Robert whimpered as he felt Aaron hitting him in just the right spot, hitting him in the prostate as if purposely. “Harder.” He begged.

Aaron could feel his breath getting heavier, the heat pooling within him, and his toes curling. He knew he was close, and Robert's whimpers, his begging, was only pushing him closer to the edge. “I'm close.” He groaned.

“Come for me.”

“Oh fuck.” Aaron said and quickly pulled out making Robert whimper at feeling. He pulled back and angled his dick as he stroked himself furiously. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He moaned as he felt the explosion within him.

“Oh fuck.” Robert  moaned as he felt the heat, as he felt stream after stream hit his hole with a perfect aim, and rolled his eyes into his head as he felt the warmth run down his taint. The feeling was nearly enough to make him come. “Fuck.” He groaned and threw his head back as he felt Aaron enter him again. The filthy act was one of his favorites. It was one that drove him mad, and it was enough to send him over the edge. “Fuck me harder.” He begged as he felt it. His own orgasm taking over. Aaron complied and thrusted into him. He thrusted faster and harder with every thrust, and Robert felt the heat pooling under himself as he shot stream after stream between himself and their bed. “Fuuuuuuck.” He said breathlessly as Aaron collapsed on top of him.

The worries that either of them had, particularly Aaron, had all but fadded away. The blissful euphoria they still brought each other was all that mattered. Both spent, they smiled at each other as Aaron rolled over to Robert's side.

“You better be ready to do this again in an hour or so.” Robert smiled and placed a kiss to Aaron's lips.

 

 

 


End file.
